Our band of Friendship!
by Vegeta's baby sister
Summary: A band of saiyan friends, working together to bring entertainment to the audiences of the world. Follow Vegeta, Goku and all the other saiyans as they have yet another reunion with the Z Warriors, but this time, there's a twist!


Ok I had a couple of really nice reviews from my last one shot fic, one suggested that I do a sequel, which I'm planning to do but at a later stage!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own DBZGT! Nor do I own the guns and rose's song Dust and bones!  
  
Prologue Vegeta and Bulma have been married for sometime, and have both trunks and Bra! About six months ago Vegeta had his Hair cut, and decided that since saiyans are born with the natural talent of a good voice, and Bulma's been hounding him to start earning money to pay for all repairs to his training equipment aswell as hospital bills, since spending so much on the expensive saiyan is bringing the company to ruins, he would form a rock band from his chibi son and miria son, aswell as some other talented guitar players! So what's gonna happen when this bands biggest fans are none other than the Z Gang, who don't know that its vegeta or his son's because the hair's different! But that's about to change when through a radio contest the Z Gang win tickets to go back stage and meet the entire rock band?!  
  
"Bulma where's my hair spray!?"  
  
"Mum where's my Deodorant?"  
  
"Mother, sorry to bother you but did you get a chance to iron my shirt? Its ok if you didn't!"  
  
"Your hair sprays in the cabinet in the bathroom vegeta, and chibi your deodorant is next to it, oh and miria my mothers ironing your shirt right know!"  
  
This was usual for Bulma, especially since she had agreed to be husband and sons manager (Vegeta's way of paying her back so much money is to make her work for it!) The only problem was that it was worse today because this was there biggest concert yet and the only one who had any manners and took into consideration that Bulma had not slept in coming up to 48 hours was her future son Trunks! A few hours later the plane landed, the band was greeted to the sounds of screaming girls who wanted each of the band members to marry them! Of course Bulma already being married to the lead singer and drum player was making sure that no one touched her man, so she hurried them into the limo that was waiting for them to take them off to the stadium where they would do sound checks and a rehearsal before the big night!  
  
Meanwhile on Turtle Island Krillen was waiting patently on the phone to a radio station, whilst the rest of the gang stood around the radio in the other room waiting to here the results...  
  
(Radio Announcer)- "Ok Krillen if you answer this question correctly then you win twenty exclusive back stage passes to see Royal Rampage in concert...Say- all the fifty states in 10 seconds!"  
  
(Krillen)- Um (8...7...6...) All the fifty (2...) states!  
  
(Announcer)- CORRECT, We have a winner! How did you know that it was a trick question? ...... Um are you there?  
  
(Goku)- Hi im his best friend, sorry he passed out!  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
"I can't work under these conditions!"  
  
"Vegeta calm down, please, it's just a temporary problem the speakers will be up and running in a minute, besides it was your own fault they blew!"  
  
Later on, the concerts just coming to an end and the Z Gang are about to meet Royal Rampage!  
  
"Dust and bones....Yeh Dust and bones, Wohaaaaaa dust and bones"  
  
Backstage Bulma waits to greet her large egoed husband, and two sons, then she has to take them down to a little social area to meet the fans that one the competition!  
  
(In the social room the Z gang wait nervously!)  
  
"Wow guys its here...the time we get to meet them!"  
  
"Yeh, well Krillen Buddy it's thanks to you that we got those tickets!"  
  
The door starts to open and the sounds of screaming fans can be heard! In steps the lead singer himself (the band is strictly known as Royal Rampage! There real names have never been revealed!)  
  
"Oh my god,... its Vegeta!"  
  
"WHAT? What the hell are Kakarot and his sidekick goons doing here, Bulma as my manager it is one of your jobs to keep them away from me?!"  
  
Look Vegeta the only way I can explain it is that they are the competition winners! =)  
  
"Well get them out of here!"  
  
"Vegeta, that would be bad publicity, just sign there autograph books, and we'll discuss my resignation later" '_'  
  
So will Bulma resign from the arrogant Prince? What will happen between the Z warriors and Vegeta? Could the saiyan prince be in for a fight in more ways than one? Will his next single reach number one? Well if you want to find out the answers, you'll have R&R and I may consider writing a sequel! Muhahahahah! Please R&R (A/N the lines that read Dust and bones are the from the song Dust and Bones, by Guns and Roses) THANKS 


End file.
